1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
As information technology develops, the demand for display devices that are connecting media between users and information is increasing. Hence, the need for flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), is increasing. Of these, liquid crystal displays are widely used because they have a high resolution and can be big as well as small.
Liquid crystal displays are classified as light-receiving displays. Such a light-receiving display can display an image by receiving a light source from a backlight unit disposed below a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal display includes a transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate. The transistor array substrate includes a gate, a semiconductor layer, a transistor including a source and drain, and subpixels including a pixel electrode connected to the source or drain of the transistor. A color filter and a black matrix are formed on the color filter substrate.
After the production of the product, a lighting test of a panel is carried out on the liquid crystal display. Conventionally, to carry out the lighting test of a panel, a method of arranging a test pad within a bump of a driving IC (integrated circuit) and contacting a probe connected to a test instrument has been used.
However, the conventional method was problematic in that the size of the test pad is small because the test pad was disposed within the bump of the driving IC and this causes a wrong contact with the probe, thereby making it difficult to carry out the lighting test or the like. Moreover, there are a lot of problems, including design limitations, because a test pad needs to be formed when selecting a driving IC.